


Things Unseen

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel saw Janet die. He envies Jack's pain. Set after Heroes 2.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill, Janet Fraiser & Daniel Jackson
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 5





	Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Faith  
> Try out my [first podfic](https://archive.org/download/things-unseen-drabble/ThingsUnseenDrabble.mp3)\--critiques quite welcome.

After the ceremony, Daniel asked how Jack was feeling.

"Hurts like hell." Jack touched his torso.

Daniel wished, cruelly, that _he_ had taken the hit, that Jack had been the one who closed Janet's eyes and drew her arm over the smoking hole in her chest. "You should get some rest," he suggested mildly.

"Daniel."

It hadn't been "Danny" for a long, long time.

"Don't pull away from us."

Daniel closed his eyes. He had turned away from Janet too, not wanting to know. Oma would do as she wished. So would Jack.

Faith could only hope for things _unseen_.


End file.
